Idiot
by Cosmic Creativity
Summary: He was an idiot... for falling in love. And with a human no less. He knew there'd be a day when he would have to leave him, a pathetic human... they were weak and annoying... so why did the thought make him so sad? (A series of Edvy one-shots)
1. In His Arms

**_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and it's characters._**

 ** _Warning: Heartbreaking, yaoi (boyxboy)- Don't like, don't read!_**

* * *

 _"I swear on my life, I'll get your body back, Al."_

 _"Oh yeah? When?! It's taken us this long, and we aren't getting any closer to finding a way! And besides, you've been saying that same thing over and over for years now! How can I trust this promise you keep making, after so long in this damned body?!" Ed stared at him with wide eyes._

 _"A-Al..." He watched as his precious baby brother stormed out the room, leaving him completely alone with only his thoughts to keep him company._

Ed sighed as the scene played repeatedly in his mind. He lay on his back, sinking as deep into the mattress as he could, wanting nothing more than to be able to disappear into the sheets. He stared blankly up at the ceiling, his golden eyes unseeing as yet again, he relived their fight. He knew Al was right. It had been so long. They had been searching for _so long._ And yet, they still had nothing to show for it. What did his promise matter anymore if he had nothing? The night he had caused Al to lose his body, he had sworn he'd get it back, no matter the cost. He'd be willing to give his life so that his brother could feel again. But at this point, how much was that even worth anymore?

He let out a shuddering breath as he draped his arm over his eyes, plunging his world into a comforting darkness. Finally, after a long while of laying silently with his thoughts, he drifted off into a troubled sleep.

Envy sighed as he sat in the windowsill of the shabby hotel. He gazed in, staring at the slumbering golden boy. He didn't know how long he just watched the small boy's chest rise and fall. Envy thought back to , the fight he had seen the two brothers have just hours before. No, Envy was not stalking. He just happened to be in the neighborhood, and decided he'd pay a visit, seeing as how they were important sacrifices and such. Yeah, that's right. He was just doing his duty to Father, making sure they were still alive and kicking. That was all. It had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the fact that he couldn't shake Edward from his thoughts. It had nothing to do with the fact that the boy's alluring image haunted him every waking hour.

He sighed again as he rested his head against the side of the window, still never taking his eyes off Ed's small form on the bed. His eyes travelled over him. He watched in awe as the pale moonlight casted upon his face, catching the golden locks just so, making it appear as if he had a gleaming halo. It gave his tanned skin an almost ethreal glow. He looked like an angel. Then, he slowly felt his eyes raking over his right arm. It was not that of flesh, but of cold, unfeeling steel, shining brightly under the light, reminding Envy, yet again, why it was impossible for him to be an angel.

He blushed. What the hell?! An angel? Seriously?! He bashed his head against the surface it rested against. He winced slightly, rubbing his sore head. He gazed up as he heard the boy emit a tiny noise.

Ed rolled over on the bed, whimpering. His face was set in a hard scowl as sweat glistened on his skin. He groaned, his fists clenching at his sides.

"A-Al, please... p-please forgive me. I'm sorry... I'm so s-sorry. I'm sorry," he muttered frantically. Envy frowned as he felt an annoying pang in his chest. He glared at Ed. He was a homunculus. Envy the Jealous. He was _**not**_ supposed to be feeling these strange feelings. Especially not for some low-life human scum. They were beneath him... so why was it, that this annoying little pipsqueak could send his heart racing? Why was he feeling this?

He continued glaring at him, even as he leapt down from the windowsill to stand in the room. Still he glared as he made his way across the room. He glared down at the boy, eyes so full of hatred... and yet, he felt none at all. He glared at him as he forcefully pulled back the bed sheets and climbed onto the mattress to lay beside him. He turned his glare to the wall as he drew Ed carefully into his arms, tucking his small body to his chest and resting his chin on his blond head. He looked down at the boy's face, noticing it visibly relax. He scowled.

"You damn idiot." He stayed like that for the rest of the night, holding Ed close to him, stroking his soft hair when the nightmares became too much, offering words of comfort. He didn't think Ed was even fully aware he was there. He smirked as he thought of what the boy might do if he knew. He smiled fondly as he looked down at his once again peaceful face sadly. They were enemies. Always and forever. There would be a day when one would be forced to kill the other. He knew that. That was why these feelings were so annoying... because, when that day came, he knew he wouldn't be able to do it. He'd die. And he'd never see the irritating runt ever again. He laughed shakily as he buried his face back into Ed's hair, drawing in his sweet scent as tears pricked his eyes.

"You damn idiot," he muttered again to himself. Falling in love with a human? How pathetic could he get? But he wouldn't ever regret it.


	2. In His Arms (Part Two)

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own FMA... *sigh***_

 _ **Warnings: EdxEnvy (Edvy)- Yaoi (BoyxBoy)**_

* * *

Many nights follwed, when Envy would come to sit on the windowsill of the hotel the Elric brothers were staying in. He would sit there for a while, just staring at Ed's sleeping form, watching. With each passing night, he couldn't help but notice the reaccuring nightmares the boy had. He just couldn't seem to get a single night of peace. Every night was a new nightmare, and every night Envy would leap down from the windowsill and walk across the room with his face set in a scowl. He would pad softly over to the bed and glare down at the troubled boy. He would climb onto the mattress. Every night he would do this. Every night he would wrap his arms around the boy's small shoulders, holding him tight for the rest of the night, until morning would come and the boy's younger brother would return from a long night at the library. He would begrudgingly let go of Ed, carefully resting him back on the soft mattress, tucking the sheets up to his chin. He would jump up onto the windowsill, never once taking the time to look back before he was gone, silently aching for the next night he would come and do it all over again.

Every night he came, and every night Ed remained oblivious, not once waking up. And for that, a part of Envy was grateful. He feared how Ed might react if he woke up one night, only to find himself in the arms of his worst enemy. Envy sighed sadly at the thought. How _would_ he react? He'd probably lash out at him. Envy supposed it was fair. How many times had he fought the tiny alchemist? And how many times had he caused him to grieve, to bleed? How much pain had the homunculus caused him?

Envy quietly climbed onto the windowill, grabbing the sides to pull himself inside. He perched himself on the sill, gazing in. His eyes automatically found Edward. He was laying on his side, facing the window. His face was relaxed, more peaceful than Envy had ever seen him. His face wasn't masked with his usual scowl. His brow was smooth and unfurrowed. His golden hair, let loose from his signature braid, cascaded around his shoulders in waves, a few strands curling at the nape of his neck. Thick lashes cast shadows along his cheeks.

He found himself entranced as he jumped from the window, landing softly on the ground. He stood and walked over to the bed, glaring at the alchemist's prone form. It was all routine. He pulled back the sheets and curled up next to Ed, pulling him to his chest once again. His fingers instinctively tangled themselves gently through his hair. He ran his fingers through the soft, fluffy locks. He smiled slightly. Who knew a guy could have such nice hair? It was almost funny. He played around with his hair, his mind wandering as he held him close, a small smile gracing his lips.

Ed inwardly cursed himself as his face burned brightly, thankful for the fact that his face was pressed against Envy's chest, effectively hiding the blush dusting his cheeks. He fought back the urge to smile against the homunculus. Why the hell did he feel so happy anyway?

He opened his eyes in surprise when he felt slim fingers running through his hair, and he almost laughed. Envy, the most dangerous, sadistic bastard he knew, was playing with his hair. The thought was just so strange, so utterly bizarre. He closed his eyes again, enjoying the feel of it.

He didn't know how long Envy had been visiting him. He didn't know how many nights the homunculus had been coming, but one night, he had just suddenly woken up to the feel of someone's arms around him. His head had been comfortably resting in the crook of someone's neck. At first he had been alert, his mind shouting at him to move away, all of his senses screaming sirens at him. His body had automatically tensed, and he feared whoever the intruder was must have noticed and knew he was awake. He stayed as still as he could, before finally raising his eyes to look up. He was met with a _very_ familiar face. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Envy. His mind went into overload, and not knowing what to do, he stayed like that the rest of the night until Envy finally left throught the window. After that first encounter, Ed found himself impatiently waiting for the next night when hopefully the homunculus would return, making sure he left the window open each night before he went to bed. Often times he would stay up waiting for Envy to appear, except for the nights he was too tired to stay awake.

Now, he found himself listening to the sound of the other's steady heart beat, snuggled contentedly in his arms. His eyes snapped open once more when he felt Envy shift against him, sitting up next to him, careful not to jostle him. Ed frowned slightly as his heart gave an uncomfortable pang. He didn't want him to leave yet. His eyes shifted to look up out the window across the room. His frown deepened. The moon still shined brightly in the sky, along with the twinkling of stars. He listened carefully. There wasn't the loud clanking noise that usually came with Al's arrival. He scowled against the mattress. It wasn't time for him to go yet! Envy stretched, getting ready to stand up and make his quick retreat. Ed glared at his back. Oh hell no! Without a second thought, he quickly sat up, reaching out to grab the other's wrist. He felt Envy jump in surprise, and Ed hurriedly tugged him back on the mattress beside him. Before he could react, Ed wrapped his arms around his slim torso, burying his face against the side of his pale neck.

"And where do you think you're going," he demanded. Envy's wide eyes slid down to look at him. He gaped at him.

"W-what... I, uh... I-I," he stuttered dumbly, his brain refusing to form any coherent thoughts.

"Y-You weren't supposed to wake up," he offered lamely, blushing madly. He felt Ed's lips pull up into a grin.

"I didn't." Envy's eyes widened as his mouth opened in closed repeatedly, trying to form words.

"Y-you... you mean you were awake the whole time?!" If possible his face grew even redder. Ed nodded against him. Envy clamped his mouth shut. He averted his eyes, choosing instead to stare out the window. Ed scowled and tightened his grip around him, pouting slightly. Envy couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face as he twisted back around in the smaller boy's arms. He drew him closer, resting his chin on top of his golden head. He grinned.

"So you're not going to try and kill me then?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same thing." Envy chuckled and shrugged. Fair enough. He hugged him tight and together they sat in silence.

"This is going to be difficult," he said softly. Ed nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I know." Envy looked down at him.

"And you're sure you won't regret anything?" Again, Ed nodded.

"I'm sure," he said firmly. Envy grinned again as he pressed his lips to his forehead. Ed jumped in surprise, but the surprise was not unwelcomed.

And so they stayed like that the rest of the night, in each other's arms. It would be difficult, but they were both willing to work it out. They would make it work.

* * *

 _ **I apologize for the rushed ending and I hope you liked this chapter. I've decided I will continue on and make this a series of Edvy oneshots.**_


	3. Tasting Sadness

A broken sob escaped his throat as his legs gave out on him, sending him crashing to the ground. His automail ports ached as the rain continued to pound down on him relentlessly, soaking him to the bone. His body trembled from the cold and his shoulders shook as he fought back tears, but it was to no avail. Tears streamed down his face in endless rivers and he bit back the scream trying to crawl up his throat. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and just cry out at the world. He wanted to scream and curse at the world that had taken him. What a cruel world it must have been, for it to take him away. His only family left, the one he had vowed to protect. But he failed.

Never before had he been so glad for the heavy rain around him. As the sky wept with him over the loss of his precious baby brother, he couldn't help but feel grateful for the mask it offered, hiding his tears from everyone. His hands fisted in the mud as he bot back another cry. He wouldn't cry. He didn't deserve it. He had failed…

"Chibi-san!..." His lip quivered and he squeezed his eyes closed, lowering his head so that his bangs covered his face. He didn't want to see anyone, least of all _him._ He didn't want _him_ telling him it would be alright. He didn't want to be told that it wasn't his fault, that he couldn't have done anything to save him. He didn't deserve it, the reassurance. He didn't want the kind words, but that's just what _he_ would give him.

"G-go… away," he mumbled. He was met with silence and sighed in relief. Suddenly, he heard someone shift beside him. He frowned.

"I told you to go away." Again there was only silence, but he could feel their presence beside him. He could feel their warm breath ghosting over his breath. He could feel those two arms wrapping around his torso as he leaned against him.

"When have I ever listened to you?" Ed chuckled, but the sound lacked any emotion.

"Envy… please?" Envy frowned as he buried his face into the smaller boy's shoulder blade, breathing in deeply.

"Why are you crying?" Ed took a shuddering breath.

"I'm not crying." Envy couldn't help the small smile that spread across his lips. No matter how broken he seemed, Ed was still the strongest person he knew… and also the most stubborn. Nothing could change that.

"I'm sorry about Al," he whispered quietly, fingering the red coat that hung loosely on the other's shoulders. Ed's body shook as he fought to get his breathing under control.

"But he wouldn't want you to be sad," he continued softly. He gasped, as he was jolted up, thrown away as Ed bolted to his feet.

"What the hell do you know?!" He looked up as Ed glared at him with dull eyes. His fists clenched at his sides, his automail one creaking from the pressure. Envy could faintly hear the metal parts grinding against each other. He sighed sadly.

"Not much. I only just recently learned what love was. What could I possibly know?" Envy shrugged as he spoke. He looked up at him with steady eyes.

"But what would Al think? How do you think he would feel, if he knew you were sad over him? How would he feel, Ed?" He got no response. He shook his head sadly.

"I remember, how you once told me not to be sad over those you've lost. Because then, that makes them sad in the next life too. You used to say that all the time." Images flashed through his mind. Lust, Sloth, Gluttony, Wrath, Greed, Pride, and Father. They weren't a family, barely even friends, but even now, Envy felt the sadness of their losses. He was alone now. But Ed's words echoed through his mind. He wouldn't be sad, because he had gained something even better. Ed had helped him through it, had shown him he wasn't really alone. Now, he would do everything in his power to help him through his pain too.

Ed didn't say a single word. His body relaxed, his hands falling limply at his sides as he stared at the ground, shuffling his feet in the mud.

"A-Al… he- h-h-he's-" Envy stood and walked over to the little blond. He hesitated, not sure whether he should hug the boy or not. He didn't have to choose, as Ed cried out, stumbling forward. He wrapped his arms around the homunculus, throwing them both off balance. Envy crashed to the ground, lying on his back with Ed curled on his chest. He reached up and rested his hand atop his head, listening silently as the boy sobbed into his chest. His felt his heart break. Finally, after a while, Ed's cries subsided into sniffles.

"Don't cry over him, or he'll be sad." Ed looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes.

"I k-know," he said, his voice cracking.

"Then why are you crying," Envy repeated the question softly. He could see the tears pricking at the corners of those two stunning golden eyes.

"I-I'm not." Envy smiled sadly as he leaned forward, brushing his lips against the other's cheeks, gently kissing away the salty tears.

"I can taste your sadness. But don't worry, I won't let you go through this alone." They lay like that for hours, Envy patiently letting Ed cry against him. Finally, once the boy's tears had dried up and he had cried himself into a fitful sleep, he stood up, being careful not to jostle the boy about to much as he lifted him up.

"I could taste your sadness. But I think you'll be alright. You're stronger than you know." He looked up as the sky began to lighten, revealing the sun.

"Besides, Al will help me watch over you too."

 _Somewhere up in the sky, a young boy with golden hair and grey eyes smiled down at the earth below. His brother would be ok. He wasn't alone in this. He looked up at the woman beside him who welcomed him with a warm smile._

 _"I think I'm finally ready, Mom." And with that, he walked towards her, allowing himself to cross over, a sense of peace wrapping around his as she embraced him in a gentle hug._


	4. Clothes

"Edwaaaaaard!" Ed rolled his eyes as he looked up from his book. Normally he would've ignored whatever it was trying to distract him from his reading, too absorbed in the material to even notice. But it was kind of hard to ignore a genderless palm tree… especially when said palm tree was wearing Ed's clothes.

Ed raised an eyebrow at the homunculi. His eyes travelled up and down, scrutinizing the new choice of outfit. _'Damn, he looks good in those pants…'_ He blushed as he shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts, averting his eyes from those leather-clad legs.

"What are you doing, Envy?" Envy looked up at him and smirked. Ed narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He did not like that smirk. It usually meant Envy was plotting… against him.

"Nothing," he replied simply, shrugging his shoulders. Ed sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. He never did know what to expect from the envious homunculi.

"Ok… Why are you wearing my clothes?" Envy's grin widened, sending shivers down Ed's spine.

"I'm experimenting! Your clothes are pretty comfy, though I must ask, whatever possessed you to wear leather pants?" Ed felt his face grow hot and he glared at him.

"S-shut up! They looked cool, and they're comfortable," he defended. Envy snickered, raising up his arms in mock surrender.

"Hey, I'm not complaining," he said, his eyes moving down to the leather pants Ed was wearing. Ed's face flushed a few shades darker as he sat up, shifting about uncomfortably. Envy laughed at him.

"But that's besides the point. I must admit I love this muscle shirt you've picked out," Envy exclaimed, wiping a stray tears from the corner of his eye from laughing so hard. Ed's eyes moved to the undershirt. It was a nice shirt, Ed agreed. The fabric was durable, which was important considering he got into a fight practically every other day. It hardly ever tore. And Ed couldn't help but admire it when it was on his boyfriend. It wasn't so tight that it restricted movement, but tight enough that he could see the defined muscles against the dark fabric. And the low cut design allowed him to see the pale skin of his lover's smooth collarbone. If possible, his face grew an even darker shade of red.

"I'll admit the black jacket is nice. The white trim doesn't look half bad. I just have to wonder, why on earth would you wear so many layers," Envy demanded with a pout. He wore the black under jacket open, instead of closed like how Ed usually wore it. Ed growled at him, but couldn't help but wonder the same thing. On Envy, the jacket looked good, but why so many layers? It was a major change from the homunculi's usual _revealing_ attire. And Ed was embarrassed to say that he missed it. He couldn't deny, Envy had a _very_ nice body, with his well-toned muscles and lean build.

"And this coat! It's absolutely fabulous!" Ed glared at him. The homunculus sounded almost mocking as he gushed over Ed's signature blood red coat. He couldn't, however, bring himself to feel offended. Red definitely looked good on him. It wasn't fair! How could he make everything look so _good_?! It was _his_ coat for crying out loud! He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Envy creeping closer to him and the couch. He jumped when he felt his warm breath ghosting over his ear.

"Oh, Edwaaard?" Envy sang. Ed shuddered.

"Y-yes," he stuttered. Envy didn't reply. Instead, he leaned over and scooped the tiny blond up into his arms. Ed instinctively wrapped his arms around the other's neck to keep from falling. He looked down at the ground below him. It seemed farther away than usual.

"H-hey! What are you… P-put me down," Ed demanded. Envy chuckled.

"No can do, chibi-san!" Ed fumed as he squirmed to get out of his grasp.

"Don't call me that, you jerk! I'm not small!" he protested. Envy sighed as he continued to squirm.

"Don't make me drop you, pipsqueak," he said teasingly. Ed looked up at him with smoldering eyes that promised him nothing but pain.

"I said I'm not small! I'm still growing you know!" Envy smirked.

"Temper, temper," he said, clucking his tongue in mock disapproval. Ed growled in frustration, before rolling out of Envy's arms and onto the floor. He landed on the floor with a loud thud. Envy grinned maliciously as let himself drop… right on top of the unsuspecting blond.

"Oof! E-Envy, what the hell was that fo-" he was effectively cut off by a pair of soft lips on his own. His eyes widened slightly as he gazed up into a pair of slitted violet eyes. He shivered. Envy's lips were surprisingly cold, not that he minded. It felt good.

He let his eyes close as he leaned into the kiss, ignoring Envy's satisfied snicker. He balled his hands into the fabric of his red coat, pulling them closer. Finally, Envy pulled away, a light blush dusting his pale cheeks. Ed pouted slightly as Envy stood, a victorious grin spreading across his face. Ed rolled his eyes. The homunculus had obviously won that round, but it was worth it.

"Hey Ed?"

"Yeah?" Envy smirked.

"You know what the best part of this outfit is?" Ed shook his head.

"These platform boots make me feel _so tall_! I can see why _you_ wear them," he stated happily. Ed glared daggers at him, slowly standing back up.

"I. Am. NOT. Short!" he shouted, raising his automail fist. Envy gulped, chuckling nervously.

"Heh heh… Love ya!" Envy shouted as he took off in a dead sprint. Ed took off after him.

"Love you too, you jerk! Now get back here, so I can show you how much!" Ed shouted angrily. Envy glanced back at him over his shoulder, grinning sheepishly.

"Na… I think I'm good. I can clearly see from here," he shouted back, blowing his enraged boyfriend a kiss. He quickly picked up his pace laughing maniacally the whole way.


	5. Pocky, Pocky!

_**I am on a roll! XD Here's another chapter for anyone who's interested! :)**_

 _ **I apologize for OOCness in any of the chapters! :( Sometimes it's hard to keep them in**_ ** _character. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :D_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Still don't own FMA :'(_**

* * *

"Hey, Ed, wanna play a game?" Ed raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Envy stood in front of him with his arms clasped behind his back, a mischievous grin on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"It depends…" Envy sighed in exasperation.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun," he exclaimed excitedly. Ed's eyes narrowed in thought.

"What game," he asked slowly. Envy's face lit up.

"It's called the pocky game," he said.

"Pocky… game?" Envy nodded enthusiastically. He brought his arms out to show that he was clutching a bright red box. A lacey black ribbon was tied around it. He handed the box over to Ed, looking at him expectantly.

"Go on then, open it!" Ed hesitated before pulling the ribbon. It fluttered to the floor at his feet. Slowly he lifted the lid and peered in. He stared at the contents dumbly. Inside were what looked like chocolate covered… sticks?

"Uh?" He looked over to Envy. He was practically drooling over the box.

"Pocky!" He exclaimed happily, his eyes shining.

"Pocky? Ok… and what do we do with it?" Ed asked, his brows furrowing in confusion. He glanced back down at the pocky. There didn't seem to be anything particularly special about the strange looking food. He shrugged.

"Here, I'll show you," Envy replied as he reached over and plucked a pocky stick from the box, holding it delicately between his fingers, being careful not to snap it. He looked at it for a few moments, internally debating. After a while, he sighed.

"I'll let you have the chocolate side," he said a bit glumly.

"Uh… no, that's ok. If you want the chocolate side, you can have it," Ed said, waving his hands in front of him. Envy grinned at him.

"Na. I love you more than chocolate anyway, so I'll let you have it." Ed blushed slightly. He watched as Envy stuck the side that wasn't covered in chocolate in his mouth. He waited for Ed expectantly. Ed only looked at him in confusion. Envy rolled his eyes and gestured to the end of the pocky. Ed's eyes widened in realization.

"O-oh," he mumbled as he leaned forward and took the chocolaty end in between his teeth. Slowly, Envy started biting away at it from his end, gesturing for Ed to follow suit. Ed's face flushed deep scarlet as he started eating from his end. He hummed in content. He had to admit, it was pretty tasty! He froze when he felt Envy's nose against his and looked down to see they were a single bite away. He averted his eyes and gulped nervously. Envy grinned widely and quickly chomped down, pressing his lips firmly against Ed's, moving roughly against the other's. His tongue darted out, lapping up the crumbs at the corner of his mouth. Ed shuddered. After a while, Envy begrudgingly pulled away, breathless. He gazed over at Ed who was panting just as hard. He smiled softly and planted a chaste kiss on the blonde's cheek. He turned pink to his ears. Envy chuckled.

"You're so cute!" Ed pouted slightly.

"So… wanna play again?" Envy smirked deviously.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

 _ **Eeeeh... I'm not overly fond with how this one turned out... but I hope you liked it.**_


End file.
